Coelhinho da Páscoa Não Existe!
by Paula-chan
Summary: Fanfic Slash D/H : Draco tentanto acabar com a crença de uma criança... Só piora. Boa leitura.


Em comemoração a Páscoa!

Fanfic/A.U. –... Para passar o tempo.

**Notas Importantes** : No começo desta história Harry e Draco são ainda muito crianças/bebês. E ainda não falam corretamente algumas palavras; Então, por favor, não estranhem (muito) os erros ou as abreviações que fizerem.

Boa Leitura e feliz Páscoa!

­­­ 

* * *

Coelhinho da Páscoa Não Existe!

Fazia uma tarde agradável e amena no parque ao centro da cidade. O sol mantinha-se alto rodeado por nuvens brancas e leves sopros de vento...

Na fofa grama verde, sentados com as perninhas cruzadas de frente um para o outro, estavam o pequeno Harry James Potter de cabelos negros e bastante curtos; Os olhos verdes escondidos por trás dos pequenos óculos redondos brilhavam, vestia um macacão laranja com alguns desenhos pintados em vermelho e prata; Enquanto Draco Lucious Malfoy com os cabelos amarrados com duas fitinhas azuis sob sua cabeça estilo "_chuchinha_" (Narcissa queria uma menina...!), destacando propositalmente a doce cor de seus olhos. Ora azuis, ora cinzas e prateado. Este usava um macacão jeans com os bolsos pintados em verde escuro e bordas pratas.

Harry remexia-se no chão. Olhava para o loirinho em sua frente com o cenho aborrecido e os bracinhos cruzados. Eles "discutiam".

- Você ta mentindo, Daco!- Não to não. 

- Ta sim! Você menti porque é mau!

- Não sou não, Potty! E EU NÃO TO MINTINDO!

Harry se desfaz da pose fechada e seus olhos verdes encheram-se de lágrimas. Draco dá os ombros e deita na grama com a barriga pra baixo e apoiando seu queixo entre as mãozinhas.

- Mas Daco... Papai me disse que _exisdia_ sim!

- Não Potty. Coelhinho da Páscoa não _exisde_ não.

- Como você _sape_?

- Eu sei Potty! Eu vi!

- Você viu o coelhinho da páscoa?

- Não. Eu vi o papai _escundendo _os ovos de _tocolate_! 

- Seu papai é o coelhinho da páscoa, Daco!

- Ai Potty como você é bobo! Bobo e _purro_!

- Não me chama _azim_, Daco. Faz dodói no meu _colação_.

-... Me... Desculpa.

Harry seca algumas lágrimas que cismaram a cair; E Draco se levanta estendendo suas mãozinhas para o moreno. Este a aceita lhe lançando um sorriso inocente e se levanta também. Eles passam então a caminharem de mãozinhas dadas envolta a piscina de areia.

- Daco, onde seu papai colocou os ovos de _tocolate_?

- Um na cozinha... _Outo _debaixo do sofá... _Outo_ debaixo da cama da mamãe...

- Você vai comer tudo??- Vou sim.

- Mas... Mas... Você vai explodir!

- Ai Potty... _Calha_ à boca.

- Não fala isso, Daco. _Jula_ que nunca mais manda eu _calhar_ à boca?

- Eu _julô_... Mais só se você _jular _nunca mais _ablir_ a boca!

- O que?...

_- Pequenos! O que dizem de tomarmos um sorvete?_

Ambos os meninos olharam empolgados em direção àquela suave voz que lhes chamavam. Era de Lily Potter sentada em um banco não muito distante de onde eles se encontravam e ao lado de Narcisa Malfoy.

Mais que depressa se puseram a correr o quanto podiam, em momento algum, porém, desfazendo-se do enlaço de suas mãos.

Quando se aproximaram de suas mães ergueram seus bracinhos a pedir colo e foram prontamente atendidos, sendo levados dali para alguma sorveteria próxima.

Harry ia sendo levado confortavelmente e quentinho no colo de sua mãe enquanto observava Draco gargalhando espontaneamente quando Narcissa fazia cócegas em sua barriga.

- "Então o papai do Daco é o coelhinho da páscoa! Bem... Ele é _blanco_ como um coelhinho! Vou pedir um montão de ovos esse ano!".

E Harry James Potter a partir daquele dia pôs-se acreditar que Lucius Malfoy fosse um Coelhinho da Páscoa!... Por quase longos cinco anos...

_20 Anos Mais Tarde..._

- MALFOY!!

Harry desce as escadas em passos pesados, criando um barulho quase que desnecessário ecoar por toda a casa. 

- Sim meu amor?

Responde Draco, sarcástico, ao chamado enquanto permanece sentado despreocupado em um canto qualquer encima da mesa na cozinha, apreciando seu chá.

De repente Harry aparece e se aproxima caminhando para perto até ficar entre as pernas do loiro ainda encima da mesa. Sua expressão não era das melhores.

- Eu vou perguntar uma única vez e será melhor pra você e para o seu _amiguinho _se me responder sem rodeios!

Draco ameaça se encolher mais não o faz. Já sabia o porquê daquela cena e a razão da intimidação. Dá os ombros e coloca seu xícara de lado sobre a mesa.

Olha a fundo aqueles olhos que tanto o encantaram na adolescência... Que se faziam presente em todos seus maiores momentos... E que já alguns anos faziam parte em definitivo de sua vida.

- O que deseja meu senhor?

- Sem piadas, Draco! Onde você colocou os malditos ovos de chocolates que escondi para as crianças?!

- Harry... Por mais que eu saiba a dor imensa que sua cabeça desproporcional sente ao pensar... Devo dizer que desta vez você terá que fazer o sacrifício. Por que eu saberia onde aqueles ovos idiotas estão? Foi você quem os escondeu.

- Mas eu não os encontro! 

- Já pensou na possibilidade dos seus filhos terem os encontrados?

- Você quis dizer _nossos _filhos e não, eu tenho certeza! Eles simplesmente sumiram.

- Vai ver o coelhinho da páscoa se sentiu ofendido por você ter escondido os ovos e resolveu rouba-los. Sabe Potter, ninguém gosta quando seu trabalho é plagiado por outra pessoa...

- Malfoy... Eu sei que você teve algo haver com isso, então é melhor ir abrindo a boca e me dizer onde colocou aqueles ovos!

Potter aproximou-se mais e Draco aproveitou a deixa para passar seus braços sob o pescoço do moreno, trazendo para mais perto, fazendo seus narizes se roçarem.

- Eu tenho uma idéia melhor do que fazer com a minha boca...

Mas antes que o loiro pudesse aproveitar-se mais, Harry se afasta rapidamente passa e mão pelos cabelos. Agora mais longos, porém tão negros quando criança.

O moreno suspira fundo se recompondo, antes de voltar-se para homem em sua frente.

- Você se engana quanto a isso, Draco. Enquanto você não devolver meus ovos, _nós_ não teremos _diversão _nenhuma!

- Não há necessidade de ser tão extremista! Eu confesso. Roubei seus ovos.

- Por que fez isso?!

- Sabe Potter, há um momento na vida de um homem que...

- Draco!

- Eu os dei pra Lucius.

- Você fez o que?

Voltou a se aproximar e a se colocar entre as pernas do loiro. O encarava desconfiado e surpreso esperando uma explicação que não demoraria a vir.

- Ele os quer esconder este ano na mansão, como fazia antigamente. Quer que passemos a Páscoa por lá. Nos convidou e eu aceitei, naturalmente.

- Por que não me disse isso antes?

- Porque Harry... Eu...

- Diga Draco.

- Eu...

- Sim...?

-... Eu queria ver você saindo por ai loucamente procurando os ovos enquanto chamava Lucius de "coelhinho da páscoa"!!

E desatou a rir, sem mais nem menos.

Harry por outro lado não havia achado graça em nada. Ainda se envergonhava por algumas cenas que fizera em sua infância envolvendo: Lucius, Ovos, Coelhos e um pedido para ser levado a "Toca Subterrânea de Doces – onde eram fabricados todos os doces do mundo".

Draco ainda ria inclinado sobre a mesa, jamais o faria se esquecer daquele dia! Jamais!

- Draco como você pode ser tão idiota?

- Harry... Cadê... Seu senso de humor?

Se recompondo e limpando algumas lágrimas que lhe escapavam puxa o invocado moreno para seus braços e deposita beijos em suas faces.

- Eu gosto mais de você que de chocolate.

- Você mal gosta de chocolate, Draco.

- Mas eu gosto de você...

- Que bom ouvir isso. Eu te amo...

- Eu também...

E se beijaram apaixonados, apreciando o momento e a companhia um do outro enquanto seus filhos não voltam do passeio... Enlaçam suas mãos, como faziam desde crianças, e uniram-se como o fariam pela vida toda...

END.

* * *

Obrigada a todos que se puseram a ler!

Até breve!

Paula-chan


End file.
